Lil Dipper's Old Past
by GunpowderBeserker
Summary: This is the story created long before the events of Planes 2: Fire and Rescue ever ensued. Filled with key words, key information and other key characters, witness the very early career experiences of Lil "Lea Levine" Dipper and her other accomplices!
1. Lil Dipper's Early Days

_**This is my new story created for some eager readers around the world. As a result of this, postponed story updatings to my other stories were duly-noted indeed. This story by the way represents the old times of Lil Dipper before the events of Planes 2: Fire and Rescue ever expected by others. Please enjoy and review by the way!**_

_**PS: Take note that the new story will took place on Valentine's Day, February 14th. Once again, Please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Lil Dipper's Early Days<p>

The location is Fort Lauderdale, Florida. The site where anchorages were skimming with boats and freighters carrying vital cargo needed to support Florida's economical industry and shipping links. Boats and large freighters were a common sight to sailors and civilians but there is also a extra sight that were often seen from day to night.

Lil Dipper was flying above the anchorage of Fort Lauderdale daily. She was working her might out for long hours, hauling cargo in and out of the water from ocean-going freighters around her. Despite the changing wages she gained in her career, she was totally elated to her career since she was flying high above the anchorage she was working on.

One morning, Lil Dipper was sleeping deeply in her hangar when a male forklift awakens her up by waking her up with her nickname...

"Hey, Lea. Wake up, we have a ton of work to do again." - He said -

"Wha? What's the matter, Mike?" - Dipper asked, yawning -

"We have more cargo to be hauled to the anchorage again, Lea. They came from California." - Mike replied -

"Ok, Mike. I'll just gonna refresh myself up and i'll join you and the others." - Dipper replied back -

Mike leaves the hangar. Lil Dipper refreshed herself by wiping her eyes with her windshield wipers. After that, she went to her trusted mechanic, Sheila...

"Hey, Lea! Good morning to you today!" - Sheila greeted -

"Hey, Sheila. I heard that there's a ton of new cargo to haul." - Dipper replied -

"Yeah, i noticed it a few moments ago." - Sheila said -

"What does it look like?" - Dipper asked -

"Just a few large crates imported from California they say." - Sheila replied -

Sheila then placed a hose of aviation fuel on her opened fuel cap. While she was refueling her up to the max, she topped up Dipper's landing gear wheels with air...

"Lea, one of your tires have minor wearings." - Sheila said -

"Is it serious?" - Dipper asked -

"No, Lea. I got it under control." - Sheila reassured her -

After Sheila done with her maintenance with Lil Dipper, she cleared her for the hard work again...

"Ok, Lea. You're cleared now for you career again." - Sheila said -

"Thanks, Sheila!" - Dipper replied -

Dipper then went to the docks where Mike was waiting for her along with the crates that Sheila mentioned earlier...

"Lea, here's the crates imported from California. Let's take it to the hangars." - Mike said -

Dipper towed the crates to the hangars not far from them. After they towed the crates to the hangars, Dipper had a extra task given by Mike...

"Lea, It appears that there's more cargo to be checked in an anchorage stationed in Miami. Please go there and check what kind of cargo needed to be hauled by our tugboats. After that, report me back about that when you're done in there." - Mike requested in a proper manner -

"Yes, sir!" - Dipper replied -

Dipper then went to the water to take a dip. After dipping in the water, she retracted her landing gear wheels and she went to her common take off spot in the water. Before she do so, a white Grumman Mallard, sported with the livery of "Chalk's Ocean Airways", was preparing to take off. Dipper greeted him...

"Hey, Lance! Good Morning!" - Dipper greeted -

"Good Morning to you too, Lea. Taking a trip for your career?" - Lance replied -

"Yes, Lance. I have a new task to do in Miami. Where are you heading?" - Dipper asked -

"I'm just gonna take a few tourists to the Bahamas, Lea." - Lance replied -

"Ok, then. Take care on your flight!" - Dipper said -

"I will, Lea! Thanks and Goodbye!" - Lance replied as he applied full throttle on his engines -

Dipper watched Lance take the skies. After he flew, Dipper was next in line and she departs from Fort Lauderdale on route to Miami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 1. Lil Dipper started her first hours on her new career tasks and opportunities along with her friends on the anchorage stationed in Fort Lauderdale. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, everyone!<strong>_


	2. Lance's Secrets

_**This is the 2nd chapter of the whole story. Please take note that i'm going to take a break in updating my stories for today's week since i have a special assignment to conduct recon patrols and intelligence research with my former allies in Manila. Despite of that, please enjoy the new chapter by the way!**_

_**PS: My very own OCs will be briefly appear in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Lance's Secrets<p>

One day, Lil Dipper was being topped up by Sheila. As she was topped up, Sheila chats with her...

"So Lea, how's the work from yesterday in Miami?" - Sheila asked -

"It's quite good, Sheila. Some of Lance's other friends greeted me too and offered me a hand." - Dipper replied -

"Man, that Grumman Mallard really kicks me off." - Sheila groaned -

"Why?" - Dipper asked -

"He's been hiding his secrets from us!" - Sheila replied -

"Then i'll ask him later on about that." - Dipper reassured her -

Sheila finally topped up Dipper's fuel tank and tires...

"Ok, Lea. You're now cleared again for your quest." - Sheila said -

"What quest?" - Dipper pondered -

"Your quest to ask Lance or his friends of course." - Sheila replied -

"Oh! Thanks, Sheila. I'm on the way to meet him or his friends again." - Dipper said -

"Take care on your flight!" - Sheila replied, waving her a goodbye -

Dipper then took a flight to Miami again but this time, she will be meeting Lance or his friends. As she flew through the skies, a squadron of jets passed by. They were small jets with Israeli markings on their wings and tails. All of them were heading to Fort Lauderdale. Dipper was distracted by this...

"Now that's a new squadron of jets today. I wonder where they will be going?" - Dipper thought to herself -

Dipper then continued on her flight and she arrived at Miami Anchorage 25 minutes later. Upon arriving, Lance noticed her arrival...

"Hey, Lea. What are doing in here on this non-working holiday?" - Lance asked -

"I'm here to ask you something." - Dipper replied -

"Yeah? What is it, Lea?" - Lance asked, grinning -

Dipper sighed before asking him...

"Lance, are you hiding some secrets from me and Sheila?" - Dipper asked -

"Well...Umm...Actually, Yes." - Lance replied -

"What's your hidden secrets, eh? I'm all ears." - Dipper asked, smiling in a evil-like manner -

Lance blushed but he subsequently confessed his hidden secrets...

"The truth is that i'm having feelings with you all the time." - Lance confessed -

Dipper was surprised to hear this. She pretends herself that she didn't hear it properly...

"What did you say, Lance?" - Dipper asked -

"I said, i have feelings with you all the time." - Lance repeated -

Dipper finally knows that Lance is having some feelings with her...

"You have feelings with me, Lance? Why?" - Dipper asked him with a deep question -

"I'm having feelings with you because you're productive, active and cheerful on your career. To be honest, i'm quite impressed with you since you were doing your career to the max." - Lance replied -

Dipper was totally swayed by his words and she had tears leaking out of her eyes...

"You're very sweet to me, Lance." - Dipper said -

"What could i say? I'm a plane who can attract other female planes' hearts and feelings." - Lance replied -

Dipper then gave him a kiss on his mouth before giving him a snicker and leaving him behind. Lance is surprised to this new experience...

"Well, I still got it." - Lance said to himself, smiling -

Lance then followed Dipper to his hangar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 2. Dipper discovered that the Grumman Mallard had hidden feelings with her. She subsequently accepted it and she also gave him a kiss as well. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, everyone!<strong>_


	3. The VIPs Part 1

_**This is the 3rd Chapter of the whole story. After reporting in my military chores for the next few days, i was finally able to update this story with a new chapter. Please enjoy this new one by the way!**_

_**PS: As requested by my trusted writers/friends, Dipper will still gonna hear about Dusty in this story at the later chapters so don't worry about that. In addition, my OCs will still have an appearance in this one.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - The VIPs Part 1<p>

When Dipper and Lance finally to returned back to Fort Lauderdale, they noticed that their other friends were not there. They pondered on but before they even talk about it, a radio transmission crackles through Dipper and Lance...

"Guys, this is Sheila. We're at the Fort Lauderdale Airport. We're watching an air show in here. Get in here and you guys might wanted to see this." - Sheila said -

"Ok, Sheila. We're on our way." - Lance replied -

Lance and Dipper then flew to the said airport at high speed. When they arrived moments later, a large group of civilians and cars were watching and cheering in excitement. They saw Sheila and Mike standing beside Lance's other Grumman Mallard friends...

"Hey, guys. What's the show?" - Lance asked -

"It's a military air show, Lance." - Sheila replied -

"An air show from the United States Air Force?" - Lance asked -

"No, Lance. An air show from the Israeli Air Force." - Sheila replied -

"Guys, here they come!" - Mike added -

All of the spectators watched on as a squadron of sonic jets making aerobatics in the skies above. Dipper noticed this...

"Wait a second, guys. I know them all!" - Dipper said -

"Really?!" - Lance asked -

"Yeah! I mean i saw them in the skies a few moments ago when i'm heading to Miami for a visit with Lance." - Dipper replied, remembering the memory from her head -

"If you know them already, do you know anything about them?" - Lance asked -

Upon hearing that, Dipper cringed in surprise. She didn't even know their names yet...

"Well...Actually, No." - Dipper confessed -

"Aha! You didn't know them deeply yet. They were war veterans from Israel long ago. They were the formidable but deadly jet fighter bombers Israel had ever got!" - Lance said -

"War Veterans, eh? Did they also fought in Operation Desert Storm in Iraq?" - Dipper asked -

"Uhh...No. They were en massed for their nation's own war." - Lance replied -

"Oh" - Dipper realized -

They then continued on watching the Israeli jet squadron flying high while doing loops and rolls in the skies...

"Well, good thing we arrived here at the nick of time. We can sign our photographs and chat with them later on the air show's ending." - Sheila said -

Dipper and Lance heard this. Opportunities ran to Lance's head...

"Let's just add the information about them by chatting them all later on, ok?"- Lance said -

"Ok, Lance. As you say." - Dipper replied -

They all continued on watching in the said air show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 3. Dipper, Lance and the others watched the air show presented by my OCs. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!<strong>_


	4. The VIPs Part 2

_**This is the 4th chapter of the whole story. Finally after doing some military work and expecting some resistance during my last career hours of the week, i can finally able to update this story with this new chapter. Please enjoy reading by the way!**_

_**PS: The new stories will be published soon so be alert for them too. Also take note that my OCs still make an appearance here too but this is their last appearance though.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - The VIPs Part 2<p>

As the Israeli Air Show held in Fort Lauderdale came to it's close, many of the audience signing their autographs and taking snapshots with them. Lance and Dipper saw this as their possible opportunity to know the Israeli VIPs...

"Ok, Lea. They're now signing their autographs with them. Now go in there and pretend that you're in a desperate need for their autograph signing." - Lance said -

"Well, ok then." - Dipper replied, nervously -

Dipper then approached the Israeli VIPs as a guest in a desperate need of getting her autographs signed with. She slowly approached a Israeli jet with white and red markings on it's wings and tail. Before she could say a word, the Israeli jet noticed her first...

"Hello, miss. Do you want us to sign your autograph?" - He said -

"Y-Yes, please." - Dipper replied, slightly surprised by his instant request -

As the Israeli jets signed Dipper's autographs, Dipper could felt the dryness of her throat so she gulped in nervousness. After they signed her autographs, Dipper requested them all for their names...

"E-Excuse me, can i have your names on my own behalf?" - Dipper requested -

"Sure, miss. I'm Buster Ayit, my partner Nitra Ayit, and my friends Strikes, Trika and Blazer. We're the war veterans and aerobatic experts from Israel." - He introduced -

"Nice to you all guys. My name is Lil' "Lea Levine" Dipper, Fort Lauderdale Cargo Hauler and Sea Plane. Nice to meet you too." - Dipper introduced herself -

Upon saying that, Buster noticed her in his mind...

"Wait a second. I know you! You're the plane that we saw in the skies not long ago when we're arriving at Fort Lauderdale." - Buster said -

"Yeah. I'm the one that you saw by your eyes and their eyes too." - Dipper replied -

"Well...Since you're here, is there anything else that can we do something for your wishes to be fulfilled?" - Buster requested her, in his seriously-like voice -

Dipper was surprised that Buster and his friends will aid her on anything despite that she already done her task of letting them sign her autographs for Lance and her other friends...

"Well...Umm" - Dipper pondered on -

Just before Dipper could say a word, Lance, Sheila, Mike and the other of Lance's Grumman Mallard friends arrived to help her out with the Israelis' request. Their arrival saved Dipper indeed...

"Lea, you're done with the autographs yet?" - Lance asked -

"Yes, Lance. They all signed by them." - Dipper replied -

Buster and his friends noticed their arrival...

"So you guys must be Dipper's friends, right?" - Buster asked -

"Y-Yes, sir. Why?" - Sheila replied -

"Nothing, miss. We just wanted to have some refreshments with you guys along with us." - Nitra said -

Everyone were surprised that the VIPs wanted to have their refreshments with them. They all accepted their offer...

"Sure, guys. We would love to." - Lance said -

...

Hours later, The VIPs were enjoying their refreshments in a hangar along with Dipper, Lance and their friends. Dipper was seated beside Lance and Sheila while Buster and Nitra were facing Dipper in front of her. They were all chatting with each other...

"So how's your day today, Miss Dipper?" - Buster asked -

"It's good. I can finally enjoy my day with you guys along with my friends." - Dipper replied -

"Ahh...That's more like it. A Sea Plane always have their good memories with other people." - Buster said -

"Mr. Ayit, tell us about your own legacy as a Israeli jet fighter bomber and as a aerobatic expert. We're all excited to know about you and your friends." - Lance requested -

Buster snickered on before replying him...

"Ok, Mr. Lance. I'll tell you and your friends about us." - Buster replied -

Lance, Dipper, Sheila, Mike and the others listened in...

"Long ago, when we're just rookies, we're being reported for years on doing military works like doing aerobatics and military exercises. We didn't stop on doing it for long years until the First and Second Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War Emergencies erupted in 1980 and 2005. We battled a lot of belligerents with all of our might. After the wars, we also took secondary careers on doing aerobatic exercises to racing planes in Europe and the United States." - Buster said -

"Ahh, so that's why you guys came here. To help train racers in doing stunts." - Dipper said -

"Yes, Miss Dipper. We're training others for the said "Wings Around The Globe Rally". - Buster added -

"Wings Around The Globe Rally? What's that?" - Dipper asked -

"That's a international air race, Miss Dipper. It's a race where racers raced the skies from America to Germany, Germany to India, India to China and China to America." - Buster said -

Dipper was confused by his words but she later realized it...

"Ok, Buster. I get it now." - Dipper replied -

Minutes passed by and they all finished their refreshments. The Israelis were ready to leave...

"Ok, guys. Our visit here is now finally done but before we leave, let's take some snapshots today!" - Buster said -

Everyone gathered on and later on, snapshots were made. Dipper was snapshot with Buster and Nitra while Lance was sandwiched with Strikes and Trika. After they done this blissful moment, they gave the snapshots to Dipper...

"Miss Dipper, we're now leaving but we'll return here next time. Farewell by the way!" - Buster said -

"Take care everyone!" - Nitra added -

Buster, Nitra and their friends leave the area. Dipper and her friends were elated...

"Finally, i finally done it indeed." - Dipper said to herself, smiling -

She smiled as she carried the snapshots that Buster gave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 4. Dipper and her friends finally spend some of their time with my OCs. Stay tuned for Chapter 5, Everyone!<strong>_


	5. The News Surprise Part 1

_**This is the 5th chapter of the whole story. This chapter by the way was in fact the shortest but it was updated as a promise for my trusted friend/writer not long ago. Please read this new chapter by the way!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - News Surprise Part 1<p>

Dipper woke up from her hangar when she heard some commotion outside. She went outside to investigate...

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" - Dipper asked -

"Lea, take a look to this newspaper. You might get surprised by this if i where you." - Sheila said -

Dipper took a look on the paper and she was surprised by the headlines. It reads as follows...

_**"First Waypoint of the Wings Around The Globe Rally Finished. Crop Duster finished at last place."**_

...

Dipper couldn't believe the newspaper's headlines...

"I can't believe that a crop duster entered the race. Who is he by the way?" - Dipper asked -

"According in the news, the crop duster's name is Dusty "Strut Jetstream" Crophopper. He was a crop duster who joined the race by lucky chances. He was a racer that was being trained by a World War 2 and Korea War Veteran Corsair named Skipper Riley. He wasn't allowed to race at first but he joined the race subsequently after one of the racers disqualified for breaking the racing rules and guidelines." - Sheila said -

"Now that's a lucky one indeed, Sheila." - Dipper remarked -

Mike then approached Dipper...

"Hey, Dipper. We have a new opportunity to do today." - Mike said -

"What is it, Mike?" - Dipper asked -

"You have to transport some vital goods to Miami Anchorage. The goods by the way should be transported urgently since these goods were quite perishable." - Mike said -

"Ok, Mike. I'll do it now because i don't want to let any goods to get perished." - Dipper replied -

Mike then carried the crates to Dipper's Cargo Hold. After Mike placed all of the cargo to her own Cargo Hold, Dipper went to skies on route to Miami Anchorage in a hurry-like run. Mike watches her departure...

"Lea, take care on your career flight to Miami Anchorage!" - Mike said via Radio -

"I will, Mike. Thanks by the way!" - Dipper replied back -

...

Hours in her flight, Dipper was flying above the beaches of Southeastern Florida with the cargo she was carrying. She was flying high and at in high speeds, hoping for the goods to be delivered earlier. Flying high, he saw Lance flying on her 10 o clock position...

"Hey, Lea! How's your day?" - Lance greeted her -

"It's good, Lance but i'm in a hurry because i'm carrying some perishable goods that i should transport to Miami Anchorage urgently." - Dipper replied -

"Oh, ok then. Take care on carrying the vital goods by the way, Lea!" - Lance said -

"Thanks, Lance!" - Dipper replied -

They then separated. Dipper finally arrived at Miami Anchorage and delivered the goods in the nick of time while Lance continued on transporting passengers and VIPs to the Bahamas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 5. Dipper and her friends were continuing their works after reading the international news about the Wings Around The Globe Rally. This also started Dipper's initial knowledge about Dusty "Strut Jetstream" Crophopper. Stay tuned for Chapter 6 by the way!<strong>_


	6. The News Surprise Part 2

_**This is my 6th chapter of the whole story. After participating a very special trip with my accomplices, i'm back to update the stories with new chapters for today. By the way, please enjoy reading!**_

_**PS: Despite that this story chapter is so short, i have no choice but to keep on trucking. My injuries from the resistance with my other rivals hampered the typing skills of my hands, by the way. Once again, please enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - News Surprise Part 2<p>

Dipper was going to her hangar to have a chat with Mike and Sheila...

"Hey, guys. What's the new job for the day?" - Dipper asked -

"Nothing, Lea. We have no new jobs today. It's a holiday today." - Mike replied -

"Oh, i see." - Dipper realized -

"By the way, Lea...Have you delivered the goods to Miami Anchorage yesterday?" - Mike asked -

"Yes, Mike. Good thing that the cargo didn't get perished yesterday. I finally delivered it on the nick of time." - Dipper replied, smiling -

"Oh, good. That's good news." - Mike said -

"Speaking of good news, what's for today's news?" - Dipper asked -

Sheila then approached her and hands her a newspaper copy that she brought moments earlier...

"Today's news were like yesterday's news, Lea. The crop duster finished the race at last place again but he gained some respect with a British racer named Bulldog. Bulldog nearly crashed due to an engine failure but Dusty averted his crash." - Sheila said -

Dipper reads the first headlines, which says...

_**"Second Waypoint of the Wings Around The Globe Rally Completed. Crop Duster finished the race at last place once again."**_

"Hmm...Despite that he finished the race at last place again, he didn't give up. Nice." - Dipper said -

"He will not give up indeed. I mean he was being guided with his mentors and fans." - Mike added -

"Ok, then. That means a lot to me, guys." - Dipper said -

She lowered her newspaper copy on a table...

"I'm going to take a leisure flight. See you guys later!" - Dipper said as she departs -

Dipper flew to the skies. After she left, Mike and Sheila were talking with each other...

"I noticed something odd, Mike." - Sheila said -

"What is it, Sheila?" - Mike asked -

"Lea seems to get motivated with the news about the Wings Around The Globe Rally and to Dusty Crophopper's performance in his race." - Sheila replied -

"Man, i think that Lea really get her full attention to the race or to Dusty Crophopper indeed." - Mike replied back -

Both of them then sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 6. Dipper received additional information from Mike and Sheila about the subsequent news headlines about the Wings Around The Globe Rally and the performance of Dusty "Strut Jetstream" Crophopper. Stay tuned for Chapter 7, everyone!<strong>_


	7. The News Surprise Part 3

_**This is my 7th chapter of the whole story. Despite that i'm badly injured from being shot by my rivals, i still have the strength to update this story with a new chapter. Please enjoy this new chapter by the way!**_

_**PS: Since today is the first day of February, the new romance story is now on it's way. Please be alert for that by the way!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - The News Surprise Part 3<p>

One hot afternoon, Sheila and Mike were talking with each other inside the garage. They were talking each other about the news that stunned throughout the American nation...

"Man! I can't believe that Dusty Crophopper could do that in the race!" - Mike exclaimed in surprised -

"Yeah! I mean, he done that for the first time in aviation history!" - Sheila added -

Dipper and Lance then arrived...

"Hey, guys. What's wrong? We heard you guys exclaiming in here." - Dipper said -

"Lea, look at this newspaper. You might get stunned by this." - Sheila replied, handing the newspaper to her -

Dipper took the newspaper and when she reads the first news headline, she and Lance were stunned too...

_**"Third Waypoint of the Wings Around The Globe Rally Completed. Crop Duster finished at first place via long Train Tunnel"**_

"No Way! Dusty Crophopper won the first place by flying through a long train tunnel on route to Nepal?!" - Dipper exclaimed in surprise -

"Yes, Lea! He's really a cunning crop duster indeed. No plane could ever done that too." - Sheila replied -

Dipper was impressed by the words that Sheila said. As she deeply imagine about Dusty, Lance approached Mike...

"Mike, i have something to say with you." - Lance said -

"Yes, Lance. What is it?" - Mike asked -

"The Maintenance Management of Chalk Ocean Airways were quite sporadic today. Some of my friends were quite concerned by this since they have corroded spare parts on their wings, ailerons, elevators, rudders and so far and so forth." - Lance explained -

"Is your managers and superiors were handling the situation, Lance?" - Mike asked -

"Not that i heard, Mike. My managers and superiors were finding other quick ways to compensate the problem. They will also gonna find some solutions along with the FAA and NTSB." - Lance replied -

"Ok, Lance. Duly-noted." - Mike said -

He then faced to Dipper, who was still daydreaming about Dusty. She was smiling in the air...

"Lea? Lea!" - Lance hollered -

Dipper then regained her senses by his hollering...

"Wha? What is it, Mike?" - Dipper asked -

"You're daydreaming. Are you ok?" - Lance said -

"Uhh...i'm ok, guys. I'm fine. Just fine. Nothing else." - Dipper calmly replied, snickering -

"Ok, Lea. I could see your proof now." - Sheila said, noticing her smile -

"I think that i should get some rest in my hangar. Call my guys when there is a job we want to do." - Dipper said -

"Sure, Lea. You can take some rest for a while. We'll call you if there is a job to do today." - Mike replied -

She then left the garage and to her hangar. Her friends were quite surprised by this unusual moment...

"Ok, guys. This is the first time that i see Lea like that." - Lance said -

"You could say that again, Lance. I mean she's changing her personality now." - Mike added -

Lance then looked on Dipper's hangar while posing his curious look on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 7. Finally! After typing this chapter with my own hands, my wounds began to bleed out from the bandages wrapped around it. By the way, please await the 8th Chapter!<strong>_


	8. The News Surprise Part 4

_**This is my 8th chapter of the whole story. I apologize for the delay since i'm at a busy work in refining the plot for my new romance story for this month's Valentines Day and in taking care of my near-fatal wounds that i suffered along by my rivals. Please enjoy reading this new story chapter that i just made by the way!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - News Surprise Part 4<p>

Dipper was enjoying her usual refreshments with Lance and Mike. They were enjoying their cans of oil when Sheila arrived with a new copy of newspaper on her hands...

"Hey, guys! Dusty's in the headlines now. He's getting famous now." - Sheila stated -

Sheila shown them the newspaper copy she was holding. They approached the paper with the headlines says...

_**"Fourth Waypoint of the Wings Around The Globe Rally Completed. Crop Duster's taking the first leads of the entire race subsequently."**_

Dipper was quite unfamiliar by some of the words in the paper. She asked to Sheila...

"Sheila, Dusty is taking the leads to his racing career?" - Dipper asked -

"Yes, Lea. He's taking the leads for first place." - Sheila replied -

Upon hearing that, Dipper was impressed...

"Nice. I think a crop duster can be a racer after all, eh?" - Dipper said, snickering -

"Of course, Lea. He can do it now for his wish and lifetime." - Mike added -

Dipper snickered along before sighing in relief. Lance then approached her...

"Uhh...Lea? We should get going by now." - Lance said -

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Lance." - Dipper replied -

As Dipper prepared to take her flight to Miami along with Lance, she gave her other friends a goodbye. After that, both of them departed on route to Miami. After they departed, Mike and Sheila were talking with each other...

"Sheila, i noticed that the anchorage is so quiet today." - Mike said -

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that since today every America citizen were now watching Dusty Crophopper striving to success in racing the Winds Around The Globe Rally." - Sheila replied -

"It's Wings, Sheila. Not Winds." - Mike corrected her -

"Oh, sorry about that." - Sheila replied back -

...

Meanwhile, Dipper and Lance were flying high above Miami while they were carrying supplies and goods to the other harbors or anchorages situated near Miami and the Bahamas. They flew to their destinations from North to South and East to West. Flying high and Flying low, they were doing their careers together. After they were finished in their cargo transportation in Miami and in the Bahamas, they were both flying back to Fort Lauderdale...

"Lea, good job on your career today." - Lance said -

"Thanks, Lance. You too indeed." - Dipper replied -

Suddenly, Lance stalled from the skies. Dipper was surprised...

"Whoa! Lance, you're stalling up now!" - Dipper exclaimed -

"Lea, i think that my engines stalled up!" - Lance hollered -

"Then what are you waiting for?! Restart them out and I mean now!" - Dipper replied -

Lance restarted his engines and luckily, he managed to keep himself level...

"Man, you scared me so much. Are you ok?" - Dipper asked -

"M-My engines conking up, Lea." - Lance replied, diving to the water but climbed up immediately -

"Whoa there, Lance. Don't worry about that. We're almost there and if we get there, let's check them out to Mike and Sheila. Ok?" - Dipper reassured -

"Ok, Lea. Thanks for saying that to me." - Lance said -

"Pleasure, Lance. You're welcome." - Dipper replied -

Dipper and Lance then manage to return to Fort Lauderdale without letting the problems worsen further.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 8. Dipper and Lance finally spend their time with each other before the minor accident happened. The actions in this chapter by the way were like a reminisce to Dusty's initial gearbox failure in the said known movie. Stay tuned for Chapter 9, everyone!<strong>_


End file.
